Spying On Teddy
by onlyjakejohnson
Summary: When Gabe needs advice on taking his relationship with Lauren to the next step he goes to see his older sister Teddy but when he gets to her bedroom and looks in he finds Teddy doing something that causes the fourteen year old to have to run to his room and deal with a issue. If only Gabe wasn't caught spying by Teddy herself who goes to confront the young teen.


**Spying on Teddy**

* * *

**This story is not for the easily offended, it will contain sexual activities which some will find offensive, this story will include incest and slash among other things. Therefore, as this story contain material that some would consider sick, disgusting, perverted, and other such terms, so please keep this in mind if you choose to continue on, otherwise please push the back button.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also if you wish to check out more of my work check out my profile where you can find follow fan fictions one based on Jessie and another being a crossover of Jessie and Shake It Up, you can also find a link to the CAOSA Archive a site I founded and co-own with follow fan fiction writer Vezulow (who writes a fair amount of Austin and Ally stories, check him out). On there you can find both fan fiction stories and stories based on the celebrities themselves, you can also request stories on there, so go and check it out if you wish, stories will be updated there faster than they will be here.**

* * *

Fourteen year old Gabriel "Gabe" Duncan didn't understand women, Lauren had called him over and wanted to discussing taking their relationship to the next level!. What did she want from him, for him to get down on one knee and propose to her? They were already having sex, even if it was only to piss of their mother or grandmother. Gabe sighed as he walked into the house, deciding that he would go and ask Teddy what he could do to take the relationship to the next step. He headed down the stairs, while his sister usually had bad ideas when it came to her own relationships he didn't want to discuss with his mom, so Teddy was the best available option. He saw the door to her bedroom pulled open a little and walked up to it where his eyes widened as he took a glance in side and saw his older sister laying on the bed naked from the top up playing with her breasts. While Gabe had seen plenty of women naked from porn or the times he had played around with Jo and Lauren there was just something extremely different about this something exciting, so wrong but amazing, and from his cock hardening, the fourteen year old knew his body agreed.

Gabe watched as Teddy's hand moved down and under the waistband of her tight blue jeans, seeing it moving around under neither, knowing that Teddy was fondling herself was causing Gabe to have his own issue as he moved his hand into his boxers and gave his hard five and a half inch cock a squeeze. Teddy removed her jeans revealing her pink cotton panties before laying back down with her knees up as she felt around her panties again, unknowingly giving her younger brother a great view of it. The seventeen year old begun to rub her hand down the cotton covered pussy, slowly as her eyes closed and thoughts of Spencer and Beau naked, she was still having troubles picking one but if she had her way she would have both, the amazing length of Beau and the thickness of Spencer, but no they wanted her to choose. She moved her fingers under her panties and begun to lightly penetrate her vagina as she rubbed it back and forth frantically, with Gabe noticing that his sisters panties were getting wetter, much wetter then Lauren's had become when he had rubbed hers.

"Uh… uhhh. UH!" moaned out Teddy as the seventeen year olds orgasm rocked her body. Teddy's breathing slowed a little as she stopped her rubbing as she reached down and peeled off the soaking wet panties allowing Gabe to get a look at her hairy vagina, his cock hardening more in the process and the fourteen year old to moan from it pressing against his jeans causing Teddy to look towards him and realise what had happened.

"GABE!" screamed Teddy as she noticed her younger brother looking into the room, as Gabe took off running, hoping to hide in his bedroom before she caught him. Teddy dressed quickly before chasing after her little brother, finding his shared room with Toby closed as the seventeen year old barged into find Gabe scrambling to pull up his boxers and shorts, giving Teddy a quickly glance at her brother's cock, and from what she saw Teddy admitted it was bigger than she would of expected. "WHY WERE YOU PERVING ON ME YOU LITTLE FREAK!

"I wasn't" started Gabe nervously as the fourteen year old tried to work out a way to get out of this "I was coming down to ask you for advice when I saw your door was opened and I looked in and saw you doing that"

"Looks like you were not the only one who enjoyed the view" said Teddy as she looked down at the fourteen year olds tented shorts and put her hand out to help him up with the usually sarcastic boy knowing that he had no choice and allowed her to help him stand up "Well since you got to see me, let's see yours"

When Gabe hesitated to show her his cock, Teddy decided to go for it and reached down and pulled down her brother's shorts to reveal his red boxers which was tented by his cock straining to get out of its confined, beginning its owner to release it,

"Wow" thought Teddy, as siblings looking at each other nervously while she tentatively touched her younger brother's cock through the confines; she couldn't believe she was touching one of her brother's erect cock.

Gabe's breathing was getting faster as he could only watch in shock as he sister touched his cock, sure he had jacked off to thoughts of Teddy before but he never expecting anything to actually come from it, it was just a case of a hot girl wearing not much in front of him, he was fourteen years old, who could blame him. Teddy decided that she wanted to see what touched it and nervously put her fingers into the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down as she released her brother's five and a half inch cock and ball sac to the world, with the cock springing back and slapping Gabe's shirt covered chest before pointing up at her. Her hands moved up and grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it off of him, leaving her fourteen year old brother completing naked, with Teddy enjoying the view of her fourteen year olds decent size cock and while not exactly athletic, his chest was still hot.

"Should we get on the bed?" asked Teddy as she pulled Gabe onto his bed, as she continued to admire his completely naked body.

Gabe crawled onto his bed, with his rock hard cock swinging back and forth until he was in the middle of the bed as he lay down on his back feeling nervous as he was eye raped by his seventeen year old sister's eyes. Gabe was confused he was normally as sharp as a tick, but he couldn't understand his sister at the minute, sure he had seen her fingering herself but why didn't she freak or scream, why did she end up stripping him, did Teddy want him?. The fourteen year old laid there with his dick pointing up at the roof as Teddy stripped herself and allowed Gabe to get a close view of her naked body, as she laid down next to him and moved a little close as their eyes feasted on each other's body. Teddy reached out and grabbed Gabe's hand and placed it on her breast with the fourteen year olds hormones kicking in as he begun squeezing her breasts in the ways he knew Lauren and Jo liked it.

As Gabe played with her breasts, Teddy's hand moved down her chest until she reached his five and a half inch cock as she gently wrapped her fist around it and pulled on it softly causing the fourteen year old to moan in pleasure. As his sister pulled on his cock, Gabe decided to let his hormones take over his control and forget that he was pretty much going to have sex with his older sister. Teddy rolled over some more and got closer as she gave her fourteen year old slightly chubby but still extremely attracted brother a kiss on the cheek as their legs begun to intertwine and the siblings pressed against each other, hugging each other close. Teddy begun moving her fingers over her brother's back and arse as the fourteen year old begun to slowly hump his sister's leg, enjoying the sensation of her body on his.

"Not yet Gabe" said Teddy with a controlling tone as she felt her brother's cock thrusting against her a little too needily.

The siblings rolled over so that Gabe was on top of his seventeen year old sister, with her arms around his waist, as she decided to go for it and pushed her lips against Gabe's lips and begun to make out with her younger brother, not believing that she was kissing her sibling. The siblings continued kissing as their hands explored each other's bodies, allowing their hormones to control their bodies, not caring that they shared the same DNA. Gabe's hands moved to one of his favourite places on Lauren, and begun to feel his sister's hairy pussy as Teddy controlled their make out session, with Teddy rolling them back over so she could control the pair as she begun kissing her way down his undefined chest.

Gabe's breathing picked up as his older sister's tongue and lips reached the base of his cock, kissing the slight patch of dark brown pubic hair that surrounded his cock, he kept it nicely trimmed, he didn't want to scare Lauren off with overly wild pubes. The fourteen year old gasped as Teddy's licked up the side of five and a half inch shaft before licking back down the erect cock, before going back up and taking it into his mouth, as she begun to slowly bob up and down on Gabe's teen hood. Gabe moaned as he continued to get sucked off by his older sister, not quiet believing that Teddy had was bobbing up and down on his cock as his hips bounced up on the bed as he tried to force his five and a half inch cock into the throat of his sister.

"uhhh…. Uhhh… oh god…. UHHHHH!" moaned Gabe as the fourteen year old felt his orgasm shooting through his cock as he face fucked his sister, with his cum pumping out of his cock and down his sister's throat, filling her mouth to the brim until his cock finally stopped pulsing and spewing out liquid and it dropped out of his sister's mouth with the fourteen year old mumbling as a satisfied "Wow"

After getting his breath back and energy, Gabe decided to return the favour and moved his hand down to his sister's hairy but still nicely drummed pussy, and begun to move his hand back and forth over it, quickly preferring it over Jo and Lauren's developing ones. After a while of rubbing against it, the fourteen year old decided to slip a finger into his sister's pussy causing her to moan as he moved down her body until his face was close to it and decided to make his sister feel as awesome as she just made him. The fourteen year old slowly poked his tongue out and leaned forward and took his first lick of his older sisters and occasional wank fantasies pussy.

"OH GOD GABE! THAT FEELS AMAZING" moaned Teddy as she felt her brother's tongue against her vagina.

Gabe begun his work, lapping at his older sister's pussy, enjoying the taste, it was different from Lauren and Jo but it was still good. The fourteen year old begun lapping at it faster, moving up and down it as the slurping noises filled his bedroom as his tongue pushed further into the moaning seventeen year old girl. As Teddy's moans turned into grunting, Gabe grabbed onto her arse and continued enjoying his sister's tasty pussy, as his rock hard cock pushed in between her feet with Teddy using her feet to massage it as the siblings covered in their sweat enjoyed what both were hoping would be a knew with benefits relationship.

"Oh god bro!" moaned out Teddy as her orgasm rocked her body as the fourteen year old boy continued lapping at his sister's pussy as her juices flowed onto his tongue.

The seventeen year old spread her legs wide as she slid down the bed until she was on her back with her knees up and feet touching her arse cheeks as Gabe got up moved to the side until Teddy was ready, and with the site of his sister's hole and a pulse of his cock, Gabe knew it was time and got ready to fuck his older sister. Gabe grabbed onto his five and a half inch cock and lined it up with his sister's waiting pussy, with the fourteen year old moaning as his mushroom head pushed against her hairy crotch, with Teddy grabbing onto his arse cheeks and pushing him closer causing his erect cock to push deep inside of his sister. Gabe continued pushing in until his pubic hair was intertwining with Teddy's and his balls were resting against her as cheeks before beginning to moving in and out with his balls slapping her arse. Gabe moaned in ecstasy as he moved in and out of his sister, enjoying the inviting but warmth insides, he worked out that Teddy wasn't a virgin as she was way looser then Lauren and Jo had been when he had fucked them. He begun moving faster as their bodies slamming against each other's, flesh slapping against flesh as their both let out moans of pleasure as they felt their orgasms getting closer.

"SIS IM GOING TO!" moaned out Gabe as he pulled his cock out of his sister's pussy and begun stroking it rapidly as rope after rope of his warm white cum shot of his five and a half inch cock onto his sister's naked sweaty body, coating every inch of beautiful breasts and some landing on her face. As his cock finished pulsing, Gabe collapsed down onto of his sister with his head falling onto his sister's breasts with the fourteen year old lightly lapping up his cum from her breasts as she wrapped her arms around the spent young teen and the siblings laid their coming down from their orgasms.

"I love you Teddy" muttered Gabe into his sisters breasts as the older girl leaned down and kissed her pervert of a younger brother on the top of the head.

"I love you to Gabey"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I may end up continuing this and adding more girls and guys to the fun; if you did let me know in the reviews along with what other pairings you would like to see me write about either from Good Luck Charlie or any other show on Disney. Please note I will ignore any hate based reviews or any based on how wrong this story wise, constructive criticism is one thing but hateful slamming won't be tolerated.**


End file.
